


Forest of Memories

by cosmicyien



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anime AU, M/M, To The Forest Of Firefly Lights, hotarubi no Mori e - Freeform, kpop, nct - Freeform, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicyien/pseuds/cosmicyien
Summary: Based on the movie To The Forest Of Firefly Lights/Hotarubi no Mori eWhen Sicheng was a child, his parents would always take him to visit his uncle during the summer break. He likes to play in the nearby field until he accidentally got lost in the forest that was said to be filled with spirits. A human-looking spirit helped Sicheng out and he ended up meeting this spirit every day. The spirit never harmed him and even though he couldn't touch him, they still managed to hang out and play. As the years go by and Sicheng grows older, he visits the spirit every summer and ends up actually developing some feelings for this male.
Relationships: Yuwin - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book is based on To The Forest Of Firefly Lights/Hotarubi no Mori e
> 
> If you have watched the movie already, you already know the ending so please don't spoil. If you are also quite sensitive or dislike sad endings, it's your own choice to read it from here.

**Sicheng's POV (six year's old)**

_My dad got a job offer in Japan when I was two and ever since we moved there as a family. It was also convenient that one of my uncles lived in the town nearby so we were able to visit him more often. We were able to adjust our lifestyle there and I enjoyed being able to visit my uncle every summer..._

It was like any other summer, we are going to my uncle's! He lives a few train stops away in another town. I really like going there every summer, I get to see family but also enjoy playing in the field. Even though I don't have friends there, it's still enjoyable! My parents normally ask me if I ever want to come with them places in that town to meet other people but I rather spend time running around and exploring. As I finish packing up my tiny bag for the trip, my mom calls me. 

"Sicheng! Dinner is ready!" she calls out from the kitchen and I try to close my mini suitcase alone. After I was able to close it and my mom non stop calling for me, I run to the kitchen. The smell of my favourite dish fills the room. I quickly sit down and start to eat, not waiting for my dad to come to the kitchen or home even. "Thank you!" I exclaim, taking another mouth full of food. "No problem Sicheng but eat slower, you don't want to feel sick or make a mess" she tells me while laughing slightly as she wipes my mouth. I apologize and eat a bit slower, kicking my feet that hang off the chair. 

The door suddenly opens and I hear a male voice yell 'Hello!'. "Dad!" I exclaimed, running to the front door and immediately hugging my dad. "Haha, it's good to see you Sicheng, how was your day?" he asks me while lifting me up and bringing me back to the kitchen. "Mom and I went to the park and played, then watched some tv before packing!" I happily explained it to my dad. "Wow, sounds really fun" he replied while placing me back in my seat and taking his own seat. "How was your day sweetie?" Mom asked him and dad sighed but smile. "Working hard but went well. I'm just glad to be with my family now" he smiled while ruffling my hair and giving mom a kiss. The rest of the dinner was filled with laughter and family bonding time. After we finished packing, it was quite late. 

I was sitting in the living room watching _Doraemon_ on the TV. Mom already helped me take a bath and changed into my white top and black pyjama pants. My attention was completely focused on the characters and storyline of the show until I heard footsteps and a voice. "Time for bed little guy" my dad said as he grabbed the remote, turning off the TV. I whined but stopped when dad picked me up and swung me around before putting me on his back. "We're going to leave early so this little man needs sleep" we both laughed as he took me to my room. 

My father dropped me onto the bed, landing on my back as I laugh from all the excitement. Mom soon came along, watching both of us play around while leaning on the door frame. "Ok, I think that's enough playtime you two" she joking commented and my dad sat down on the edge of the bed. I quickly scramble under my bedsheets and getting myself comfortable for the night. My mother then tucked me in with a soft caring smile.

"I know you're excited Sicheng but let's get some sleep" she pats the sheets around me a bit. "Goodnight" she kissed me on the forehead and softly smiled down at him. "Goodnight little man" my dad then saying goodnight to me following by a peck on the head as well. "Night mommy and daddy" I yawned before turning over to my side and closing my eyes. 

As my parents head out, the room lights turned off and I heard the sound of the shut. I hold my teddy bear as I drift off to sleep. Letting the darkness consume the room except for the area where the light was being admitted from the night light plugged into the wall. Soon enough, I fell asleep and let my imagination taking over as I enter the dream world. 

__________________________________________

Morning finally rolled around after my long slumber. I woke up to the noise of my parents in the kitchen. They were probably cooking and talking, also doing any work that needed to be done before we left for the train. The train ride is kind of long but going to my Uncle's is exciting! I slowly get up and rub my eyes. The sunlight was peeking through my curtains, allowing more light to take over the room. 

I got out of my bed and decided to open my curtains then unplugging my nightlight. As I leave my now lit bedroom and head closer to the kitchen, the scent of egg, toast and bacon hit my nose. "Mmm" my mouth salivating at just the scent of breakfast admitting from the kitchen. "Good morning Sicheng" my mother greeted as she finishing putting a plate of egg, toast and bacon together. She gave me a morning kiss on my forehead and I greeted her back. After she grabbed my hand and leading me to a chair. I climbed it before sitting properly at the table. Both my parents always taught me to be polite and well mannered. 

She then put the plate in front of me and cut up some of my food. "Thank you" I cheerful said and started to eat. "You're welcome sweetheart" she ruffled my hair softly, making me smile happily. Soon enough, my dad walked in with the morning newspaper. "Look who's awake" he said with energy and a joking tone before ruffling my hair and taking a seat next to me. "You excited about the train ride and to go visit your uncle?" he asked me, putting his paper down as mom put a plate of food in front of him. "Very!" I joyfully responded, putting my cutlery down and raising my hands in the air. 

"We should get ready soon so we don't miss the train" he then mentions before starting to quickly eat his meal. After my family and I finish eating breakfast, we went to our rooms to get ready. My mother laid out some clothing for me on the bed which was black shorts with a simple blue top. I change from my pyjamas into my day wear and put the pyjamas into my bag. Then I quickly head to the bathroom to wash my fash, brush my hair and my teeth. 

"You ready Sicheng?" my dad called out from the front door. "Coming!" I exclaimed back before quickly running to the front door where my suitcase was already at. Putting on my shoes and leaving, my parents lock up before holding my hand as we walk towards the train station. 

Lucky for us, we arrived on time and the train came five minutes after. We took one of the booths and my mom gave me a sketch pad to draw on to do something on the way there. This was so exciting! There are so many things I want to do and explore when I get there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person POV**

After the long train ride, the Dong family finally arrived at the last train stop where they would be getting off. "Uncle, Uncle!" Sicheng exclaimed excitedly as he ran into his Uncle's arms. "Sicheng! You've grown so much" he chuckled as they both hugged. He then held Sicheng's hand as he waved to his sister and brother-in-law. "It's so good to see you guys again" his Uncle greeted cheerfully and his parents smiled. "It's good to see you as well" his mother responded and his father greeted the uncle as well. 

On the walk there, Sicheng was walking ahead while playing with his toy plane. The adults were just talking and catching up on each other's lives since they only get to see each other once a year unless it's a holiday sometimes. The walk was peaceful and it was a nice sunny day. Some people on bikes passed by and children were playing around. In the distance, the forest and mountain that is inhibited by yamagami, or mountain spirit, as well as yōkai.

It's been a legend for years that when someone goes in there, they get lost and can't make their way out. Being lost in the forest of mountain spirits for a lifetime. It's something that has been passed down, parents warning their kids and those kids warning theirs. No one really knows what these spirits exactly look like. Sicheng's parents never told him yet since he was always a quiet and obedient kind so they assumed he would never roam into the forest.

Once they arrived at the Uncle's house, he showed everyone their room. "Sicheng this is your room. Feel free to unpack and put your belongs away" his Uncle smiled as he patted his nephew's back. He quickly put his suitcase near the drawers and store his clothing there. "And there you go" he said to himself as he placed his teddy bear onto his futon. 

When he finished, the little boy went to the living room. His Uncle was already making lunch for the family as his parents were still unpacking. "Oh, are you done?" the Uncle asked as he stopped to head into the room, Sicheng nodding his head. "Want to watch some television as we want?" he turned on the TV and the six-year-old sat on the floor near it. The show 'Anpanman' came on and Sicheng cheered. He got up and ran around the room with his arm out in a fist, pretending as if he's flying.

A few minutes passed and his parents finished unpacking. "So what's for lunch? It smells delicious" his dad chuckled as he entered the room. "Well I made some soba but for dinner, I'll make you guys some kaiseki" he responded as he turned around with the bowels of food. "Lunch is ready!" Ms. Dong called out into the living room, making Sicheng turn the television off and running to the kitchen. 

"After lunch, we can go out. After that, we can do whatever for the rest of the vacation" Mr. Dong explained, wanting to at least hang out as a whole family for the day. The family would get a few more groceries and let friends know that they are in town. For now, the family just enjoyed their lunch together. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was already a few weeks into the vacation at Sicheng's Uncle's house.

Miss and Mister Dong were with the Uncle on the porch, enjoying the nice summer day. Sicheng was playing in the field nearby. As he continued to go deeper into the field, he was on the line of where a forest started. 'Will they be mad if I go there?" the young boy thought to himself as he looked at the forest and the direction home. He shrugged, thinking he'll just be quick and they won't know.

As he continued to walk on the line of where it started, he noticed a few stone steps that led to a temple entrance but no building beyond it. He assumed the temple was further into the forest. 'A new adventure!' Sicheng thought to himself as he went up the stone steps and went further into the forest. 

As the little Chinese boy walked further into the forest, the dimmer it got. The leaves and trees getting denser, blocking the sunlight from full peeking through. It was also quite quiet, only the sound of white noise, nothing.

Sicheng was having fun, running around the forest and using his imagination to play. Pretending that he was a wolf running around, hunting and howling. He was just being a kid, having fun without a care or concern. The more he played pretend, the deeper he got into the unknown area.

That was when the little boy finally got hit with reality. After a good long time, Sicheng stopped playing and took in his surroundings. Everything just looked the same no matter which direction he looked in. All directions were just large tall trees that aren't too far spaced with lots of variety of green leaves and bushes around.

His once innocent happy child's eyes were now being taken over by fear as tears started to form. The small fragile boy fell to his knees as more tears started to fall, running down his flush cheeks and small nose until it hits the ground. His chest rising up and down rapidly as he sobbed and whimpered. 

"Someone... h-help" he sniffed, crying out to anyone around. "Please h-help m-me" he cried a bit louder this time, his hands trying to wipe away the tears and covering his eyes. The lost boy kept crying out for help but with no luck. "I'm l-lost, please" he attempted to say through his sobs.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard from the distance. The sound got closer but Sicheng couldn't hear it too clearly over his sobs and whimpers. The footsteps finally stopped and a voice spoke. "Hey, it's alright" a soothing young male voice spoke out to the younger. Sicheng looked up through his bangs and teary eyes. "I'm l-lost" he managed to say to the male.

The stranger had white soft-looking hair with a pink top, white opened long short sleeve top with some little yellow and black designs on the right shoulder and bottoms of the top, navy blue jeans, and a cat-like mask with two red stripes near the under corner of the eye and three red ones on the top corner with yellow lines going vertical in a circle. The male seemed average height and thin. Probably maybe a teenager or young adult at least. 

"I'll help you" the stranger said, hands in his pocket as he looked down at the little kid. Sicheng stopped crying a bit as his hope finally started to rise. Finally, he was going to get out of this scary forest thanks to this young male. "Thank you so much" the suddenly energetic kid got up and was about to tackle the male into a hug. 

The strange male moved out of the way causing Sicheng to fall. "Ah- are you ok? You can't run at me like that" the male questioned first before telling the kid not to do that. "I'm fine" Sicheng mumbled as he got up and dusted himself off. The little kid suddenly grinned and tried to run at the stranger again only to be hit in the head with a stick.

"What did I just say" the soothing voice said sternly as the kid rubbed his head. Sicheng attempted again only to be hit again. "Ok ok" the Chinese boy said in a defeated tone as he rubbed his now slightly aching head. "You can't touch me or I'll disappear" the strange male explained. He held one half of the stick and reached the other out to Sicheng.

"Hold this so I can help you get out" he explained and Sicheng took the other half. The stranger leads the way with Sicheng following next to him. He made sure his pace wasn't too fast for the little kid he was now taking care of. "What's your name?" the little boy curiously looked up at the masked boy. "Oh, my name is Yuta" he replied as he continues to look ahead. "Mine is Sicheng" he looked down at his feet, jumping a bit in his walk.

"Why can't I touch you?" Sicheng questioned the older. "If a human touches me, I disappear off this world" Yuta tries to explain to the kid who doesn't exactly understand this concept. "Yuta?" he called out and the other hummed in response. "Are you a human?" Sicheng tilted his head, examining the Japanese boy. His question was only answered by silence for a bit. "That's a story for another day" was his only response back.

After a while of walking, both Yuta and Sicheng made it to the entrance. "There you go" Yuta looked down at six-year-old. The little Chinese boy let go of the cloth and took to steps down. As the tall masked male was about to leave, Sicheng spoke up. "Will I see you again tomorrow Yuta?" he seemed happy, making Yuta feel curious. "If you want me to" Yuta replied and Sicheng had a large happy smile. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then Yuta" happiness in his tone as he continued to go down the steps. "Do you want me to wait here?" Yuta quickly asked before the younger ran off. "Sure!" Sicheng responded, waving at the male who waved back before heading home. The Japanese male smiled underneath his mask as put the stick down before he disappeared into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day rolled around after a long night. He came back home yesterday to his family being worried sick. They asked where Sicheng went and he explained his whole adventure of getting lost in this forest and a nice masked stranger helped him out. His uncle couldn't believe that SIcheng might have actually seen a spirit. He was just also astonished he got out since no one has ever escaped the forest after entering. 

Sicheng went again to the entrance of the forest. Yuta was waiting on the top step, just sitting there. "Hi Yuta!" he greeted loudly as he ran up the steps to him. "Hello Sicheng" Yuta greeted back and stood up from his spot. He then reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out a long soft white cloth and Sicheng tilted his head in confusion. "Here" the masked male reached the other end out for the six-year-old to grab. "That way we can stay connected so you don't accidentally make contact with me" he explained and Sicheng went 'ohh' as he grabbed the other end. 

They walked further in the forest, Yuta walking at the same pace as Sicheng but still taking a bit of a lead. As they were just walking, the child got bored and wanted to do something fun. "Yuta, I'm bored, we should play something" the Chinese boy suggested as he looked up at the young male. 

Yuta thought about what games they should play but he couldn't think of any at the moment. Instead, he just stayed silent and led Sicheng. Soon they arrived at an open-spaced lake. "Woah" Sicheng said in awe as he went near the sparkling water with lilypads and fish swimming in the transparent blue water. 

As the little kid was looking at the water and watching the fish, Yuta picked up a rock. Sicheng then looked up to be amused by the rock bouncing on the water. The masked boy was use to skipping rocks since he enjoys being by the lake. Sicheng then picked up a rock and tried, the rock sinking instead.

"Want me to teach you?" Yuta asked as he saw the disappointment on Sicheng's face. "Yes please!" the child happily responded and both boys pick up a rock. The young male then proceeded to exclaim and help Sicheng properly skip stones. He used the technique and the little boy cheered as his rock skipped across the lack. The two continued to skip stones for a while until the little boy got bored. "Yuta! Can we play hide and seek?" the younger pleaded, jumping up and down from being hyper.

Yuta smile and nodded, agreeing to play the game. "You start, I'll hide" the young male closed the wholes of the mask and started to count, trusting Sicheng not to touch him. The little boy saw a nearby bush that he could probably crouch and hide. Once Yuta stopped counting, he went to look for Sicheng. The younger couldn't help giggle at the excitement of the game. The sound of footsteps on the grass and passing time didn't help make him giggle more. Sicheng shrieked when Yuta popped out of nowhere. "Found you" Yuta stated and Sicheng laughed.

"Now it's my turn!" Sicheng turned around and put his hands over his face. "1... 2... 3..." the child started to count and the white hair male looked around. Considering it was an open field, there wasn't too many places to hide. That's when he had an idea and climbed the tree to hide in. "10!" Sicheng exclaimed and looked around. 

The young male felt like his hiding spot was quite good and that the kid will probably give up and ask him to come out. He thought that until the sounds of slow snapping was heard. Both Sicheng and Yuta were surprised by the sound. The little boy kept looking around to find where it came from. He didn't have to look too long until the branch snapped and Yuta came crashing to the ground. "Found you!" Sicheng ran over, jumping in pride while Yuta was rubbing his head. He couldn't help but laugh along with the little boy at the situation. 

After a long time of playing, it was time for Yuta to bring Sicheng back to the entrance. The walk back was fine. Both of them were holding onto a cloth Yuta found and they chatted every once and awhile. However, they both came to a halt when a weird dark purple mist came down in front of them. "Yuta, what are you doing?!" the weird mist entity suddenly came sprinting towards them. The masked male put his hand in front of Sicheng as the boy was a bit scared.

"It's fine don't worry. I told him he can't touch me and he won't hurt me" Yuta tried to reassure his friend, Doyoung. The shapeshifter wasn't exactly found of humans being around his friend since they could make him disappear. "You better promise to not touch him" Doyoung sternly told Sicheng who nodded and promised. "Just leave the kid be. Yuta will be fine and they seem to be having fun" an anonymous voice came out of nowhere making Doyoung shift into a rabbit and running towards a bush quickly.

A tree bunch suddenly started to move and Sicheng looked to a tree that seemed to have a face. "He's just protective child, don't fear him. We welcome you but please be careful" the tree asked kindly of the little boy and Sicheng nodded. "Thanks Johnny" Yuta replied to the tree who hummed in response.

The masked boy continued to safely bring the child back to the entrance. "Will I see you tomorrow Sicheng?" he asked kneeling down to his level. "Yes! I like spending time with you" Sicheng grinned ear to ear. Yuta smiled under the mask, happy to be helping and entertaining the little boy. "See you tomorrow!" the little boy started to jog towards home, waving back at Yuta who waved goodbye. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was the final day Sicheng would probably spend with Yuta this summer. He was excited to see his friend but also sad that he would have to say goodbye. Just like before though, Sicheng planned to hang out until dinner or at least until five in the afternoon like usual. The little boy in his overalls with a yellow shirt took his route of going through the fields to get to the forest. As he approached, he could see the entrance with the tall male sitting on the steps.

"Yuta!" he exclaimed and ran towards him. Sicheng stopped in front of him, remember not to touch him, slightly jumping up and down from joy. The older waved to the younger who smiled in return. "What are we going to do today?" Sicheng questioned as Yuta was taking out the piece of fabric. Silence was the only response and the younger assumed the older was probably going to lead him somewhere. The black hair child took hold of the soft fabric in his small hand. Yuta then walked into the forest, leading the small boy. 

After a few minutes, Yuta decided to break the silence. "What you got there?" he questioned the younger, looking down. Sicheng was confused by the question at first until he realizes the older was asking what he's been carrying. "Oh! I brought a kite. We can both use it" the child cheerfully answered with a smile. Yuta nodded and softly smiled under his mask. The older was always happy to see the younger cheerful. To be honest, Yuta didn't mind babysitting and hanging out with him. Sicheng seemed to wonder a lot and he would answer his curiosity at times.

He brought the small boy back to the open grass area where the stream was. The water was sparkling from the sun rays. The different colours of catfish seen from above. Three orange-red ones were swimming around with a few that also had other colours and patterns. It seemed to always be peaceful in this forest. That's why Yuta enjoyed walking around in some ways since the place was always quiet and calm. 

Sicheng untangled some string from the kite, wanting to fly it. He went up to Yuta and held the kite up to him. The white hair male was confused at first but took the kite. Walking away a bit, the child untangled more string. "Ok Yuta, run!" he shouted and the older did as told. Soon enough, he let go and the kite took flight. 

The younger was laughing as he played with the kite, watching it serve and glide in the sky. Yuta looked up amused with a smile. About forty-five seconds later, Sicheng offered the masked boy to hold the kite. He handed him the handle connected to the kite and the older looked back up at the object. Yuta was joyful in a way to do this since he never did this as a kid. 

A few minutes in silence happened as both watched the kite. "Yuta... what are you?" questioned very calmy and quiet. He really wanted to know since they spent the whole summer together. "I'm a spirit" the male answered but the younger had more questions. "How'd you become one of the spirits here?" and silence has fallen for a bit again. Just as Sicheng was about to apologize, the older opened his mouth.

"I don't remember much but the others told me I was just left there. No one really knows how but I got cursed I guess for not being able to touch humans. I was raised here by the spirits" Yuta explained and Sicheng hummed, signalling that he's listening. The masked male then turned towards the child and gave him the kite. "I also don't age like you" he sat down, watching. He then continued, "You age every year but I age every few years".

This made Sicheng smile softly. "So one day I can be your age?" he questioned and Yuta nodded. "Then we can do teenage things together!" the younger smiled, knowing olders have more freedom than children. The white hair male just softly smiled at the kid's excitement. 

After a few hours passed, Yuta brought him back to the entrance. "Will I see you again next year?" Sicheng question and the older hummed. "If you want me to" and the child nodded happily. "I promise to be here next year, the same spot!" Sicheng stated before waving goodbye. Yuta did the same and watched as the younger walked off. He then turned back and proceeded to walk back into the forest. 


	6. Chapter 6

Next summer came around and Sicheng had his seventh birthday. 

He was excited to see if Yuta was really going to be waiting there this year. The family arrived at his Uncle's house just yesterday but since it was late, the boy's parents told him to not play out but to stay indoors just for that day. Today was new though so Sicheng took the usual route. He eagerly walked through the field to the forest entrance.

As he approached, the large temple entrance came to sight. From there, he could see a young male sitting on the stone steps. "Yuta!" he exclaimed with joy as he ran towards the masked boy. The white hair male turned to the direction of where his voice was called, smiling under the mask at the sight. He stood up and waved to the seven-year-old.

"You really wanted a whole year?!" Sicheng gasped out as he looked up at the older. Yuta nodded in response, making the younger happy that his friend really waited. Just like last year, the masked boy pulled out the white fabric so that Sicheng won't get lost. As before, the younger held on and they went into the forest.

As they were walking, the younger had some questions. "Yuta?" he called out and the older just hummed in response. "What did you do while I was gone?" he asked, not knowing what the older would even do in the woods. The masked boy mainly stayed quiet. To be honest, he'd just roamed the forest and hang out with other spirits. There was nothing much to do. "Nothing really" was his only response as they continued to walk. 

Just like last year, Yuta took him to the open area where the lake is. Sicheng let go and ran towards the lake, looking down at the fish. There were a few more fish than last year the younger noticed. Sicheng put his hand in the water, making the catfish swim away. He then stood up and went to wear the masked boy was laying down in the grass.

Deciding to join him, the Chinese boy laid down next to the spirit, looking up at the sky. The fluffy white clouds were slowly moving, forming shapes if you let your imagination wander. It was peaceful and quiet, relaxing to do. Sicheng had more questions to ask his friend. Some questions asking what it's like living in the forest, how does he survive and what are the other beings like.  
  
Instead, he looked at Yuta at saw how the male was at peace. Sicheng stayed quiet instead and just enjoyed the moment. The younger was excited to spend time with his friend. After all, he as all summer to hang out before he'd have to go back to his town for school and such. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was a normal summer day, just between both July and August. Sicheng would be leaving in a month and counting down. 

Sicheng was walking through the fields on the way to meet Yuta again. This time, the child decided to bring a soccer ball with him. It was something both him and the older could enjoy playing together. Most of the time, they would explore the forest or every once and a while Sicheng would bring a toy. 

Passing through the crops and pass the fences, the younger arrived at the forest. Once again, the temple entrance came into sight and there was the masked male sitting on the stone steps. The Chinese kid kicked the soccer ball towards his friend. "Gah" the older was surprised when the ball hit the spot next to him and bounced down the steps. Sicheng started to laugh as he lightly jogged to the older. 

"I brought a soccer ball today" the younger proudly said as he picked up the soccer ball and went up the steps. "You want to play soccer?" Yuta asked the younger who nodded eagerly. He then pulled out the white cloth and they started to walk into the forest. 

Yuta knew the best spot would probably be the open field as usual and brought the younger there. Sicheng once again kicked the ball into the open land before searching for large rocks. He struggled to pick some of them up but placed them in a manner where they can symbolize the boundaries. "These rocks represent the nets" the child started to explain. "If you score the ball in between these nets, you score a point" he points to both nets and Yuta nodded. 

Both started the game of soccer and enjoyed themselves. Sicheng tripped a few times from the uneven terrain in some areas. The older tried to copy the tricks the younger did with the ball but failed which caused laughter. After a few games, they decided to stop and relax for a bit. Like last time, both boys laid on the grass and watched the sky. 

After a few minutes, small snores came from Yuta. Sicheng looked over, his mind wandering. 'I wonder what's under Yuta's mask...' he thought. The small boy moved closer and just started a Yuta. He touched the mask but thought the urge to lift it. "Maybe Yuta will tell me one day" he mumbled and went back to laying down.

A while passed and Yuta woke up. It was perfect timing for Sicheng since he'd probably needed to head back home. The walk back was silent since both were quite tired. "Yuta" the younger rubbed his eyes. The masked male hummed in response. "Will I see you next year?" he questioned and silence. "Sure" he looked down at the younger with a soft smile. "Yay" Sicheng mumbled. 


	8. Chapter 8

Another year at Sicheng's Uncle's place, except a year older. Of course, Yuta never aged but Sicheng was now 8.

The younger was about to go off into the fields to see his friend when his Uncle stopped him. "Sicheng, have you been going into the forest of mountain spirits?" he questioned as he kneeled on one leg with a hand on the child's shoulder. Telling the truth, Sicheng nodded and his Uncle just sighed. "Just be careful, alright?" he softly smiled, not wanting to make the child worry too much. Once again, the younger nodded at his Uncle before running off to see his friend. 

Sicheng brought a frisbee as he rushed through the crops of the field. Soon enough, he reached the entrance of the forest. Further in, the temple entrance with the stone steps came into sight. There sat the masked male, waiting as he looked at his surroundings. The child then threw the frisbee which landed in front of Yuta. The older boy looked down at the flying object before picking it up and looking in the direction it came from.

"YUTAAA" Sicheng ran towards the male with joy. Yuta threw the object at the younger and surprisingly, he caught it while running. The two greeted each other and talked for a bit before they walked alongside, the white cloth connecting. Like old times, they went into the open space to play for a bit and enjoy the adventures of the forest. 


	9. Chapter 9

For the past eight years, the two friends would meet and enjoy each other's presence then waiting for next summer to see each other again.

It was a hot summer day for Sicheng and Yuta. They've been playing soccer for about an hour or two now. After that, they agreed to take a break and rest underneath a large tree with shade. Laying on the green grass while looking up at the clear sky with clouds passing. The older was soon dozing off and emitting little snores. Sicheng looked over to Yuta and softly smiled. He reminded a few years ago when he wanted to remove his mask but didn't.

Yuta is asleep now however and he thought maybe a peek wouldn't hurt. The fourteen-year-old male slowly moved closer to the sleeping person. He carefully moved his shaking hands closer to the mask, scared of touching the male by mistake. From there, he slowly moved the mask upwards. However, something stopped him from lifting it more and not because of his own conscience. Yuta's hands held the mask down and Sicheng jumped back from being surprised. 

The white hair male put the mask on and sat up, looking at the other. "I-I'm sorry" Sicheng quickly apologized and looked down. Nothing was heard except for the sudden sound of movement. The black hair boy looked up and saw Yuta was closer. He was confused about what was happening.

Suddenly, the nice white mask with red designs was removed. Sicheng's eyes widen as he looked at the handsome boy's face. His dark grey eyes and a soft smile. The younger swore his heart skipped a beat but then realized, he's just staring. "Oh uh, wow" was all the boy can say with a blush creeping up. Yuta just laughed a bit which made Sicheng embarrassed. 

After the sudden reveal and talking, it was time for Sicheng to head back to his Uncle's. "So how's your life outside of this town?" Yuta decided to make small talk. "Well, I'm going into high school but everything else is pretty ok at home" the Chinese boy explained. "Good luck in high school" Yuta smiled and Sicheng smiled back. 


	10. Chapter 10

The snow was falling as Sicheng was on his way to school. The fifteen-year-old was wrapped up in layers of clothing with his sweater, winter jacket, scarf, gloves and such. It was beautiful to walk in the slow falling snow but quite cold. His mind was wandering to a bunch of random thoughts. One of them being about Yuta. He was wondering how the older was doing this winter. Sicheng couldn't want to see him again during the summer. Hoping he won't have to do summer school but the younger doubts he'll have to. 

That's when he lost balance and ended up slipping on some ice on the sidewalk. Before he could even fall however, someone grabbed his arm and helped Sicheng balance himself. "You alright?" a female with long black hair asked him. The embarrassed boy just nodded and the girl smiled back. "You're in my class right?" she then questioned again as they both started to walk. "Yeah, you're momo, right?" Sicheng wanted to make sure and Momo smiled, "Yup!". The two walked together for a bit to make sure no one falls.

Even though it was silent, Sicheng's mind was wandering still. Having to wait for summer just to see Yuta felt like such a long wait. He wanted to see his good friend and just spend time with him. The Chinese boy didn't have too many friends at school. Just a few close ones such as Jaehyun and Minghao who also moved to Japan unless Momo who was born there. Jaehyun was from South Korea and Minghao was from China, both moved here due to family jobs. 

The two became his best friend and Sicheng was also happy to have someone who spoke his mother tongue language. He grew closer to these two and spent most of his time with them. 

Yuta, on the other hand, was wearing a scarf with a warm coat as he looked up at the falling snow. The lovely green comfy scarf was a gift from Sicheng. The masked male appreciated the gift he got. He walked around the forest and all the memories would flood through his mind, making him smile and even giggle. He too couldn't wait to see the other in summer. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few days before Sicheng would be leaving for his Uncle's. The school year finished and his parents were proud of him for getting high passing grades in his classes and exams. The fifteen-year-old also has been doing well and working hard in dance. Yeah, it took a toll on his body some days but to him, it was worth it and something he enjoys. After all, he was even able to compete and get asked to perform at certain events which gave him opportunities. 

Sicheng was in his room packing his small suitcase. He was excited to go see his Uncle but also to see his long-time friend. Yuta wasn't able to leave his mind for some reason. The boy would even zone out when thinking about him at times until his new friend would nudge him. Sicheng didn't think too much about it until recently. 

The boy already came to terms with himself, learning that he's attracted to boys and not so much to girls. His friends accepted him but he hasn't told his family yet. As he was packing, he was thinking to himself. Sicheng questioned why his mind was always on Yuta. 'Yeah, they are best friends and can't wait to see each other but friends don't think about each that much?' he thought. When it clicked however, the Chinese boy felt flustered and shocked. Did he actually like Yuta more than a friend? Like actually?

He tried to just shake it off and continue to pack. Trying not to think about how he's probably falling for the sixteen-year-old. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sicheng yawned, waking up in his Uncle's spare guest room where he normally stays. "Sicheng! Lunchtime!" his mother yelled from another room. "Coming!" he shouted back, throwing the sheets off of himself and making his way to the dining area. When the Chinese boy walked in, his Uncle ruffled his hair and chuckled, "How was your nap sleeping beauty?" he joked. Sicheng just laughed at his comment and sat down at the table. The family ate lunch together and after, the teenager got ready to see Yuta. 

The teen went through the fields to forest entrance where he kept walking. Yuta who was sitting at the steps saw the boy coming over. A small smile appeared underneath the mask as an idea came into mind. The older would always remember when the boy was younger, he'd surprised Yuta by kicking a ball or throwing a frisbee. In return, he decided to make the young a bit caught off guard. Once the teen started to get closer, Yuta took off his mask to reveal his face. The boy had a soft smile. 

Getting closer, Sicheng noticed this and got a bit flustered. His face heated up a bit but he tried to remain calm instead of freaking out in front of his friend. "It's good to see you again," Yuta's honey-sweet voice said. "Good to see you as well" Sicheng smiled, now standing in front of the spirit. The white fabric was brought out again and they started to head into the forest.

"How's school been?" Yuta decided to spark some conversation. "Oh, it's been well. Got good grades and passing" he responded and the older nodded. The unmasked also asked about Sicheng and his dance classes. Yuta was happy to see the younger's face light up at that question. He knew dancing meant a lot to Sicheng and he'd always sparkle when talking about it. The younger started going off about his classes and performances, about how exciting he is that something is being made out of it and such. "Maybe you can teach me some moves" Yuta suggested with a giggle and Sicheng was once again flustered. "S-sure" he stuttered but happy to teach. 

When the two got into the opened part of the forest, Yuta put the piece of fabric away. "Teach me sensei" Yuta joked and bowed to Sicheng. The teenager laughed and pretended to act like a teacher. "Now follow all my steps and watch closely" he mimicked and started to dance. As a joke though, Sicheng danced to one of the more complicated ones he knew. Yuta's jaw dropped and how the male was able to do something so complicated yet elegant. 

"Now do the same" Sicheng smiled as he was catching his breath. "Uhh no thanks" Yuta laughed, the younger joining in. The rest of the afternoon was the boys bonding and having fun. Sicheng was able to confirm he probably does have feelings. 'This summer might be a bit awkward' he thought to himself and worried a bit. At the same time, he wasn't too worried since after all, he's close with Yuta. He's just scared of how it will go along though.


	13. Chapter 13

The blue sky carried white clouds along as the time went by. Sicheng and Yuta were laying under a tree, just enjoying the moment and relaxing. It was peaceful and quiet, only the sound of their calm breathing. The younger's mind wandered as he stared up at the sky. He questioned if Yuta ever had a lover in this forest. The forest was filled with spirits and he always had questions about them. Sicheng wanted to think about how to word it so that it hopefully won't lead to awkward silence. 

"Hey y-Yuta?" he stuttered out, already regretting he spoke up. Yuta hummed and looked over which made Sicheng even more nervous. "Have you ever loved or dated someone?" he hesitantly said and bit his lip a bit. There was a pause where both looked up at the sky. Finally, Yuta then answered. 

"I love the other spirits as family, the ones who took me in and raised me. Even if I was just randomly placed in the woods and cursed, they raised me as one of them" he started to talk. "For dating, I haven't ever before and for liking someone, only recently" was all that Yuta said.

That last line got Sicheng confused but he decided not to question further. Just hummed and continued to look up at the sky. He felt like a pair of eyes were on him and looked over to the unmasked boy who was staring at him with a soft smile. Sicheng softly smiled back, making eye contact before both of them continue to stare into the calming sky and clouds.


	14. Chapter 14

Sicheng felt during the summer, maybe the bond he had with Yuta was closer than before. He wasn't sure if he liked the Chinese boy back but he still enjoyed the time he spent with the masked boy. 

"Sicheng" a sweet voice called but the spaced-out boy didn't notice. "Sicheng" the voice called out again but no response. Finally, the said voice nudged the Chinese teenager. "Huh?" his arm slipped a bit that was supporting his head. Momo just smiled and asked, "What are you thinking about?". The male bit his lip, debating to tell his friend. He was about to say until the teacher spoke up. "Class dismissed" following by the bell ringing. "See you at lunch Momo!" Sicheng quickly collected his stuff. "Wait― Sicheng!" she tried to call him but the boy left already. 

During the next class, he tried to make sure to not space out like the last class. He was with Jaehyun this time and he rather not worry his best friend as he did to Momo. Sicheng also didn't want to space out from lessons since grades were important to him. So in that class, he attempted to pay close attention and take notes. Luckily for him, it was a success and Sicheng was able to stay focus and get his work. 

The bell rang shortly after indicating it was lunch for students, meaning he will have Momo confront him. His stomach turned a bit, feeling a bit nervous about telling her for some reason. Maybe it was because this was the first time he would be telling someone about his small crush but Sicheng didn't know. As he opened the rooftop door, he could already spot Momo waiting at their usual spot. Jaehyun and Minghao said they would meet up after they finished their club meeting.

The dark hair girl finally looked up from her lunch to spot her friend. She immediately waved him over and Sicheng started to feel more nervous as he approached. They greeted each other as usual and the teen boy sat down, taking his meal out. After a few minutes, Momo decided to bring up about homeroom. "Were you ok in homeroom? You kept spacing out and I was wondering but you ran out" she looked at him worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry. Just got busy thinking and zoned out" Sicheng chuckled a bit and smiled reassuringly. "What were you thinking about?" Momo curiously asked, tilting her head a bit. "Just an old friend who I see every summer" he replied and she nodded. "Did something happen?" she worried again but Sicheng shook his head. "No, just been thinking about him... a lot" his voice drowning out a bit at the end. Momo nudged him and went 'ooo' as a joke. "Is Sicheng crushing?" she joked and he started to blush.

"Well it's none of my business but you guys seem close and that's nice" she complimented before continuing to eat her meal. Sicheng felt a little better for some reason and started to eat his lunch as well. 


	15. Chapter 15

Sicheng was dozing off as he was looking outside the window. His calming music was playing as the scenes of forest and towns were passing his eyes. It's been about forty-five minutes on the train and there was still another hour to go. As the train continues to pass by the scenery of the forest, Sicheng's eyes started to flutter shut. His mind slowly drifting and his body resting.

The Chinese boy groaned as he felt someone say his name softly and shaking him a bit. "Sicheng, wake up, we're here," his mother's soft voice said. The sixteen-year-old stretched before quickly grabbing his small suitcase, heading out of the train. Sicheng's uncle was standing outside, smiling happily and waving. 

The family waved as they approached their relative. They greeted each other then started to walk to the house, chatting and catching up on each other's lives. The uncle asked how's Sicheng been since the parents were mainly talking. "Oh, I've been doing my best in both school and dance" he replied and his uncle nodded. "Do you have a girlfriend yet?" the uncle teased and Sicheng laughed. "Not yet" was the last thing the teen said before laughing it off. 

Once they arrived at the house, the family started to unpack in the guest rooms that the uncle offers for them. Sicheng unpacked quickly, excited to see Yuta as quick as possible. The teen finished within twenty minutes and quickly went to go put his shoes on. "Oh, you're done already?" his uncle questioned as his parents were will unpacking. "Yeah, is it cool if I go out?" Sicheng made sure that it was ok since it was the first day of summer seeing his uncle. "Yeah don't worry, have fun! Just be home for dinner" his uncle smiled and Sicheng thanked him for permission before heading out. 

Going through the fields of tall beige and green grass, his heart was beating faster with every step. Soon enough, the fields started to turn into the forest. Trees clustering together with the clearing creating an obvious route. The temple entrance and steps could be seen from afar. Sicheng started to smile as he saw his childhood friend, waiting there like every year. "Yuta!" the Chinese boy yelled out cheerfully. When he got the boy's attention, he started to wave. The Japanese male smiled as he saw his friend and waved.

As the Chinese boy got older, Yuta stopped bringing the white piece of fabric since it wasn't really needed. He didn't have to lead the boy with it since Sicheng would be able to just follow without being worried he'd run off and get lost. As the human teen approached, Yuta got up smiling and took a few steps to meet him. "Hey Sicheng, how's it been?" the other greeted. "I've been good! Happy to see you" he confessed making both blush a bit. "How have you been?" the Chinese boy asked after to hope the other doesn't think about what he just said too much. 

The two-headed into the forest, catching up on each other's lives. They also started to plan what they might do this summer. Such as they might play soccer, lay and cloud watch, Sicheng teaching Yuta how to dance, play some games and such. Both looked forward spending time with each other, especially more now.


	16. Chapter 16

Sicheng and Yuta were bonding and hanging out every day as they do every year. Today was a different day though. The masked teen has been wanting to ask the other this question all summer. So when they hangout today, he thought it will be perfect to ask. 

Once it was after lunch, Sicheng grabbed a frisbee and got ready to hangout. "You going out again now?" his mother asked and she was bringing stuff from the table to the kitchen counter. "Yeah, but I'll be back home at the usual time" Sicheng assured before stepping out. Passing through the field and forest, the teen could feel that weird feeling in his stomach again. That feeling where you feel nauseous but in a good way, or as people would say, like butterflies in the stomach. 

The masked human spirit sat there, waiting for his friend to come along as usual. Having the same feeling washing over him. Soon enough, Sicheng came into his sight and his energy immediately changed. He felt happy and started to smile a bit. The same could go for the other teenager. "Hey Yuta!" Sicheng happily greeted, the other getting up. "Hey, shall we going into the forest?" he asked and the other nodded. Both now heading in and making their way to the open field where they normally hang out. "Race you to the open land" Sicheng started to run, trying to play around. The white hair teen was surprised before he chuckled and ran, trying to pass the other. 

The two made it, out of breath and laughing a bit. Both sitting on the grass a bit to rest before playing frisbee. To some, it might be boring playing frisbee but over the years the two were able to make multiple games to play to keep busy. About two hours later, the two ended up laying on the grass, looking up at the sky. That's when Yuta felt like it was a good time to ask the question. "So Sicheng, I was wondering" he started, turning his head to the other. Once he noticed he got the other's attention, he continued.

"There's a festival happening tonight in spirit mountain and I was wondering if you want to come with me?" he bit his lip and Sicheng felt flushed. He questioned if this was maybe Yuta's way of asking him out. He was also a bit scared of being a human and in a spirit festival however. Yuta picked up on this, "If you're worried about being the only human, you won't be. There's normally young spirits who also end up making friends with human kids" he assured. "Is this like a... date?" Sicheng's mind spoke out and he put his hand over his mouth. Yuta was a bit caught off guard but laughed it off. "If you want it to be" the spirit smirked. "I'd love to then" Sicheng smirked and both started to laugh. 

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

Sicheng had texted his mother to let her know he would be at a festival. She knew her son had some kind of friend who she never met which was a bit suspicious but never question since the person might be a 'special' friend. However, she let him and texted him to have fun. Later on, he dropped off the frisbee at his uncle's backyard before going back and meeting with Yuta again. "You ready to go?" Yuta asked and the other nodded, making their way up to the stairs in the forest that lead's to an open area beside the mountain. Heading up the stairs, the sound of people talking and children laughing were heard. There were even some small kids who were dressed up running up the stairs. Fireflies started to come out making light appear as the sun was setting. 

When they reached the top, the Chinese boy was a bit taken a bit. There were so many people, some he can't tell if they were spirits or human. Lots of little setups were placed with games, foods, clothing and more. Yuta suggested for them to get a kimono, something fun to wear as they spend time together. The only matching ones they could get were a red and pink one. Sicheng taking the pink one and Yuta taking the red one. "You look good in the pink kimono" Yuta complimented, making the Chinese boy blush. "Thank you.." he mumbled a bit before both got a bit startled at the sounds of kids yelling.

"Almost got it!" a kid yelled as the others laughed. They decided to investigate what was happening and it was a magnetic fishing game. Watching in amusement, the two thought about trying it. So they did with the kids watching them and commentating. "Woo!" Sicheng celebrated as he was able to get the most finish. Yuta pretended to drop to his knees, acting all dramatic with his loss. The kids laughed and cheered at the game. After the game, the two got some food to eat. "In a few minutes, they will probably start the fireworks" the Japanese spirit stated, Sicheng seeming interested. "We should find a spot to watch it then" replying and the other agreeing. Both made their way with their food to look for a spot to watch the fireworks.

There was a little spot where not many people were waiting. The two sat down on the ground, eating some taiyaki they bought earlier. The fireflies glowed around them, being tiny flying lanterns. As the two were talking and laughing, a boom was heard. Turning their attention to the sky, people started cheering as different coloured sparks were going off. Red, yellow, green were exploding in the dark night sky making the ground light up. When Sicheng turned his gaze away from the fireworks, he noticed Yuta smiling at him with passion. He smiled back happily at the male before both turning their attention back. 

"Well that was fun" Yuta happily said after the last firework went off. "Yeah, it really was" the other replied, happy to be sharing this moment with Yuta. The spirit stated that they should probably call it a day since it was getting late and Sicheng should probably be heading back to his uncle's. Since they bought the kimonos, the two didn't have to return them so they immediately threw out their garbage and head toward the stairs they came up from. "Thanks for taking me here today" Sicheng thanked as they walked down the stairs. "No problem, I really like spending time with you" Yuta smiled making the other blushed a bit. "I like being with you a lot as well" he stared down, feeling a bit embarrassed and flustered. 

From behind them, the sounds of kids running down the stairs and laughing could be heard. Yuta and Sicheng were at the last few steps where the lake was nearby already. The two kids caught up quickly to where they were, playing around. One kid's who was wearing a costume tripped and Yuta instinctively grabbed the kid to make sure he didn't fall. "Thank you sir!" the kid bowed and ran off to catch his friend. Sicheng sighed "That was close" and smiled at the other for his kindness. "Yeah" the other chuckled and was about to scratch his head. "Yuta!" the teen cried out, looking at the hand that was disappearing. Out of shock, the masked male looked at his hand with wide eyes. "I guess he wasn't a spirit" was all he could say at the moment. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you forever Sicheng" he apologizes and tears were starting to form in the Chinese boy's eyes. "I really wanted to spend my whole time with you even if I didn't know how long that would have been but you made me feel a certain way Sicheng. You asked me about love but I think you also made me feel it" he softly smiled as he got closer to the other. "I love you too" Sicheng softly said, trying to hold back the tears and to stay strong. "I've wanted to do this for a while" he stated and before Sicheng could question, Yuta attached their lips. The Chinese boy's eyes widened back took at the moment and kissed back. It was passionate and loving, all warm. 

Once Yuta finally pulled away, he smiled softly at Sicheng who had a tear fall. Wiping it away before putting his mask on Sicheng's head, half of him already disappeared. He kissed the other's forehead for the last time before giving him a final hug. "I'll always be with you, remember me" he softly smiled and the dark hair male nodded, "I love you so much" was all he can finally say. Then Yuta disappeared, leaving Sicheng standing there alone. The teenager took the mask off from his head and just looked at it. Smiling at it before breaking down into tears.


	17. Chapter 17

Sicheng opened his eyes to the train still moving. His music was still playing as he watched the scenery outside the window. It would be his first summer without the masked boy this year. The memories of Yuta flashed through his mind like a movie. Remembering every single moment he shared with him. He still kept the mask in his room as a memory of the boy. The words would always reply in his mind when he looked at it.

_I really wanted to spend my whole time with you even if I didn't know how long that would have been but you made me feel a certain way Sicheng. You asked me about love but I think you also made me feel it..._

_I'll always be with you, remember me...  
_

It would sometimes make Sicheng cry thinking about these words but he's happy that he met Yuta and fell for him. Even if it couldn't last forever, he was happy with the memories he got. Maybe even this year, he'll go by the forest, the _forest of memories_...

**The End.**


End file.
